


The end at the beginning

by LovesAutumnDays



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesAutumnDays/pseuds/LovesAutumnDays





	The end at the beginning

He heard the man approaching but did not move until he heard his voice, absorbed as he was watching her attempting to brush her unruly hair.

Turning he walked into the mist where he saw her waiting.

“We argued that night,” she said. “He accused me of having an affair.”

“Did he now mo nighean donn?” His bright blue eyes darkened as he took her hand and kissed the ring that had marked her as his for so many years. “It begins soon, aye?”

“Aye,” she replied and kissed him gently on the lips.

Holding hands, they took one last look at the past, then walked together into eternity.


End file.
